<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe by gemini_hyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297349">safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck'>gemini_hyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>safe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Hongjoong - Fandom, Kim Hongjoong - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you're saved by the crew of ateez... and the captain seems interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>safe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after being on a ship for months i had become accustomed to the feeling of rocking back forth. my feet were bare and i had only a dirty, ripped shirt covering my body. having been the only girl who survived the cruel punishment the crew treated me as they wanted. there was only one who was kind to me. he brought me water and meals, sneaking in extra food to help me gain my strength back. his name was san. he was the only person i was comfortable around. i had been beaten to the brink of death only to be nursed back to health so it could happen again more times than i could count. the crew often liked to get drunk. those were my least favorite times. they would come down, sometimes on by one, or all at once and…. use me. i couldn’t stop them. there was no one to help me. i was alone. san was my only friend. </p><p>one day the captain came down in a worse mood than usual. he pulled me up by my hair and landed a hard punch to my stomach. my body folded in half and i collapsed. he grabbed the rope binding my wrists and pulled me to him again this time landing a punch to my already bruised face. the beating went on until i was barely conscious anymore. eventually he dropped my battered body and left. a few moments later the hatch that lead to the deck opened again and san was tossed down the stairs, hands bound. the hatch closed again and i scrambled over to him as best i could.</p><p>“are you okay? why did they throw you down here?” i whispered. san, despite being beaten and bloody grinned at me.</p><p>“they found out i was a spy.” he answered still smiling. i was confused. a spy? and why was he still smiling.</p><p>“ok. so that’s usually a bad thing. why are you still smiling.” his grin only widened and we heard shouts coming from above deck. </p><p>“that’s why.” </p><p>the hatch burst open and a young man with purple hair came running down the stairs. </p><p>“san! thank god. ok we’re getting you out of here.” he cut the bonds on san’s hands and helped him stand. san looked towards me and the other man followed his gaze, eyes widening when he saw me. mine widened in response and i scooted away from him.</p><p>“i’m not leaving without y/n woo. we can’t leave her here. i won’t.” ‘woo’ nodded and moved towards me with the knife but i scoot back farther holding my hands up to protect my face. he stopped and looked at san for help. san held out his hand for the knife then moved towards me slowly. “hey we can get you out of here but you have to let me help you. this is wooyoung he’s a good friend of mine. he won’t hurt you i promise. the rest of our crew is up on the deck right now fighting so we can escape.you can stay here if you want to but i promise if you come with me you’ll never be hurt again.” i looked into his eyes looking for any sign of deception. his eyes were urgent but held no lies. i nodded and held out my wrists. he cut the bonds on my hands and feet and helped me up. my knees immediately buckled, i was still weak from the beating i had received only moments before. san reacted quickly, scooping me up into his arms.</p><p>“ok. lets go.” we followed wooyoung upstairs to the main deck. there i saw san’s crew fighting with the crew that held us. the man fighting with the captain turned to us briefly. </p><p>“wooyoung get them out of here! we got this!” he yelled as he turned back to the fight. wooyoung nodded and lead us to the plank connecting their ship to the other. san held me close as he walked across the plank. once we were safely across wooyoung ran back across the plank to join the fight. san carried me to a door, kicking it because he couldn’t knock. the door flew open and a tall man stood in front of us. i shrunk back into san’s arms more and he rubbed my arm reassuringly. </p><p>“yunho hyung i need you to take care of her. they’re out numbered over there but she’s hurt bad.” i looked at san with wide eyes. he was leaving me? he looked down at me and his face softened.</p><p>“i know you don’t want me to leave but i have to or my brothers will get killed. i can’t leave them there. yunho hyung is our medic. he can heal you. he won’t hurt you i promise. okay? if you really want me to i’ll stay.” i bit my lip then shook my head. </p><p>“it’s ok. you can go. help them.” he smiled softly and nodded he set me down gently on the bed inside yunho’s room, pressed a soft kiss to my forehead then left. yunho gave me a kind smile and i relaxed a little. </p><p>“i’m going to clean the cuts on your arms then your face then your legs so you can get used to me but then i’ll need to check your stomach and back. okay? i promise i won’t try to hurt you or make you uncomfortable in any way. i’m only here to help you.” i nodded hesitantly and he started to work. he cleaned the blood from my arms and face first to see what he was working with. then he cleaned out the cuts, apologizing when i flinched or winced from the pain. then he moved to my legs, asking permission to touch me first. it was strange to have a man touch me with careful, gentle hands. he asked me to take off my shirt so he could check my stomach and back and reassured me again when i hesitated. he helped me out of my shirt then inhaled sharply. my body was covered in scars and bruises from previous beatings and torture. he was shocked. in all his years of being a part of a pirate crew he had never seen injuries that extensive. he began cleaning the cuts on my stomach then bandaged them carefully. he moved slowly and his touch was gentle as to not frighten me away. his kind brown eyes saddened as he saw the hand shaped bruises on my neck and my hips. he then turned me around to check my back. to say he was angry was an understatement. my back was covered in long cuts and scars from knives and belts. he was furious. he offered me a new shirt to change into and i looked at him wide eyed. was he really giving me this?</p><p>“what’s wrong? you can stay in the other one if you’d be more comfortable. i just thought you might want a new one.” i shook my head. that wasn’t why i was hesitating.</p><p>“what do you want in return? what would you like me to do? work? pleasure?” i asked as i took the shirt slowly. he furrowed his brow in confusion then his eyes widened as he realized.</p><p>“oh! oh no! no that’s- no no you don’t need to give me anything. i’m giving that to you.” i looked at him sceptically and he knelt in front of me. “there is not malicious intent. i’m giving it to you. no payment or favors. okay? it’s yours.” </p><p>“really?” how could anyone be so kind? he looked sad as he nodded. </p><p>“really. we do things differently here. no debts, no favors. and we definitely would not use you for our pleasure. ever. you’re safe here. i promise. okay?” i nodded, showing i understood and that i believed him.</p><p>“okay.” he stood up again and helped me pull the shirt over my head. it surprisingly fit me well, being only a little oversized. it went down to my mid thigh. it was also long sleeved, leaving me with sweater paws. </p><p>“the other guys should be back soon. do you want to meet them all at the same time? or just have them come in here one at a time?” i took a deep breath. san had promised that the others were kind and yunho had affirmed that no harm would come to me. </p><p>“will you and san be with me when i meet them?” he smiled down at my small figure. </p><p>“if you want us to be.” i smiled softly at him.</p><p>“then i think i can meet them all at once.” he nodded, and held out his hand for me to take. </p><p>“let me get you some new shorts. i’ll be right back okay?” he left and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“y/n? yunho hyung? we’re back. we took care of oneus.” he stuck his head in, only opening the door a little bit. “hi. the boys are out on the main deck. do you want to meet them all at once or one at a time?” i smiled as i remembered yunho asking the same question.</p><p>“yunho went to get me some shorts then i’m going to go out and meet them.” san gave me a bright smile then went back out. i could hear him yelling at the other crew members, telling them not to rush me or scare me away. in the months that i had known him, san had become dear to me because of the kindness he had shown. his unwillingness to leave me on the ship and his warning to the crew only solidified my thoughts on how he cared for me. he had become a friend and had earned my trust and respect. yunho came back soon after and handed me the shorts. </p><p>“i’ll let you change. i’ll be right outside the door with san, come out whenever you’re ready.” i nodded and smiled gratefully as i took the shorts from him. he left and i changed slowly, wincing as i felt the material slide over some of the fresher bruises and cuts. the shorts reached just below my knees. i took one last deep breath then pushed the door open. as promised yunho and san were standing just outside the door. san took my sweater pawed hand and lead me over to the rest of the members. yunho stood beside me as they came over to us. the members silently awed over me in the oversized clothes and my small hand wrapped around san’s much larger one. </p><p>“ok. so the other really tall one with dark blue hair is mingi. he’s our look out and our best marks man.” i noted the two pistols hanging from the holsters at his sides. he gave me a big smile and i found myself unable to resist smiling back. </p><p>“you met woo for like two seconds. he’s another spy, he’s great at talking himself out of problems and he’s our best dealer. he also gives the best hugs so if you ever need one find him.” wooyoung grinned at me from where he was leaned against the side of the ship.</p><p>“the one with the blonde hair is yeosang hyung. he’s our navigator and another dealer.” yeosang raised his hand in recognition and gave me a soft smile. san gently pulled me over to where the other three members were. </p><p>“the tall guy with brown hair is seonghwa hyung. he’s the oldest and the first mate. he’s kinda the mom of the crew. he’s also the only one who can cook decently. he medics with yunho hyung if he’s too busy.” seonghwa nodded to me and i returned the gesture hesitantly. </p><p>“jongho is the other brunette. he’s the strongest of our crew despite being the youngest. he prefers to fight hand to hand.” jongho smiled at me chuckling softly when he saw me glance over his broad figure. then san moved on ti the last member. he was the man who was fighting oneus’ captain. he was so handsome up close. </p><p>“and finally this is our captain. kim hongjoong hyung.” hongjoong walked over to san, yunho and i and held out his hand. </p><p>“it’s nice to meet you. and i’m not sure if yunho told you but those are my clothes that you’re wearing.” my eyes widened as i shook his hand and i looked at yunho with a panicked look on my face. hongjoong just laughed.</p><p>“it’s totally fine y/n. he wouldn’t have given them to you if it wasn’t.” i nodded slowly and he smiled. “now. we can drop you off at the nearest village if you would like. or you can stay here with us. we’d take care of you and train you to be one of us when you’re ready.” i thought it over. if i was dropped off at a village there’s no telling what would happen to me. in my current condition i wouldn’t be able to fend for myself. but i stayed with them, i’d have food, water, clothes, and people to help me along. i wouldn’t be alone. </p><p>“i’d like to stay with you. if that’s okay of course.” they all smiled widely at me, pleased with my answer.</p><p>“of course it’s ok. welcome to the crew.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which you're saved by the crew of ateez.. and the captain seems interested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the boys of ateez, san had told me that’s what they called themselves after i was accepted, were very patient and kind. they all cared for me in their own way. san would come in and check on me to make sure i was adjusting well and that i wasn’t uncomfortable with anyone or anything. wooyoung would do the same, often times sitting on my bed with me and telling me funny stories about the other members. seonghwa always made sure i was eating well and gave me food before the boys at meal times. yunho would often come and check on my injuries to see how they were healing and to replace the bandages. mingi would more times than not be with him. and hongjoong would come whenever and we’d walk around the deck at night and talk or we’d sit in my room and play cards. </p><p>i soon learned that they were all “paired off” so to speak. san and wooyoung were best friends and basically inseparable. yunho and mingi were joined at the hip. yeosang and jongho, being the calmest members of the crew, would be seen just sitting and talking together while the chaotic children wreaked havoc in the background. seonghwa and hongjoong were kind of the mom and dad of the group. i learned this very quickly when seonghwa scolded the 99line (minus yeosang) for almost burning down the boat when we stopped at a town to restock. seonghwa had left them on the boat while the other five of us had gone into town. we came back and found out that woosan had started a fire in the kitchen and yungi had tried to put it out but made it worse. they had managed to put it out before it did any real harm but seonghwa was pissed. hongjoong had just laughed and pulled me away from the scene. we walked away laughing to the upper deck where he sat me down next to him while he pulled the ship away from the dock. we set sail again.</p><p>one night san came into my room late at night. i barely woke up to his quiet but incessant knocking. i opened the door sleepily and a teary eyed san stared back at me. i woke up immediately, growing worried as he walked to my bed and flopped down face first, letting out a sob. </p><p>“sannie what’s wrong? what happened? are you hurt should i get yunho or hongjoong oppa?” san kept his face buried in my pillow but shook his head no. “ok? tell me what’s wrong bub. i can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.” i was growing a bit desperate, i’d never seen san like this. he mumbled something but i couldn’t understand him. “what? sannie i can’t understand you.”</p><p>“i’m in love with wooyoung.” he confessed quietly as he sat up slowly. my eyes widened in shock. i never knew for sure that san was gay but i definitely thought that he had feelings for wooyoung. they were constantly cuddling and teasing and complimenting each other. they were definitely closer than “just friends”. </p><p>“sannie that’s great! why are you crying?” he sighed sounding defeated.</p><p>“he doesn’t love me back.” his voice was so small and sad it was hard to believe that this was the same confident san who destroyed enemies on the battlefield. </p><p>“did he say that? did you already tell him?” he shook his head and i mentally face palmed. “then how could you know? sannie i’ve seen the way he looks at you. it’s the same way you look at him when you think there’s no one watching.” he just blink at me with sad eyes. i sighed. “look if you want me to i can talk to him tomorrow? i’ll be subtle i promise.” his face slowly lit up and he nodded.</p><p>“that would be great. thank you so much y/n.” i smiled gently at him.</p><p>“of course sannie.” he hugged me then left my room. </p><p>the next day, as promised, i talked to wooyoung. he, unsurprisingly felt the same way. he was terrified however that san didn’t view him the same way. while i didn’t tell him that san had out right confessed his feelings i reassured him that i was positive that he did and pushed him to confess. wooyoung, to my relief, agreed. after wooyoung had walked away hongjoong walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. i had gotten used to the gesture as i felt more comfortable around these people after almost two years of living with them. hongjoong had always been more touchy then the others though. i didn’t mind. </p><p>“what was that all about?” he asked after he kissed my cheek in greeting. i ignored my blush as i tried to straighten out my thoughts.</p><p>“just playing matchmaker. woo is gonna tell san how he feels.” hongjoong sighed against me.</p><p>“finally. those two have been pining over each other for years. though the last thing we need is another couple.” i furrowed my brow in confusion and he gently smoothed out the crease that formed. “jongho and yeosang are together. yunho and mingi are together. and seonghwa has a girlfriend in the town that we stopped at a few weeks ago. they send each other letters when he away. this is his last year with us then he promised her he’d come back and marry her.” i smiled up at him.</p><p>“that’s so sweet. so to clarify you’re the only straight, and single crew member and your the captain?” he nodded amused that that was my take away. </p><p>“i didn’t want to get attached to anyone who wasn’t already part of this life like seonghwa did. he’s not the captain so it doesn’t matter as much if he’s away for a few days. he’s been teaching jongho everything anyways so he can take over first mate when he leaves. i would never subject someone to the life of a pirate if they weren’t already one. living on the sea with no permanent home or family isn’t the life i’d wish on anyone.” i frowned at his words.</p><p>“this ship is your home. it holds all your memories, the good and the bad. and the boys? they’re your family. you guys are brothers. you look after each other. and i’m-” </p><p>“you’re the love of my life that’s what you are.” hongjoong cut me off. my face went completely red at his confession and he laughed at me. “san’s not the only one i hear spilling confessions to other members. for future reference. mingi can’t keep a secret to save his life.” that snitch. the look on my face must’ve been good because he laughed again.</p><p>“he told you what i said?” i had gone to mingi multiple times, ranting about how perfect hongjoong was and complaining that i would be single for the rest of my life. hongjoong shook his head, amused at my embarrassment.</p><p>“surprisingly no. it was yunho. though i suspect he only knew because mingi told him.” i rolled my eyes then it finally registered in my brain. </p><p>“wait. you love me back?!” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“yes y/n. i love you back.” i smacked his chest and he laughed again. </p><p>“shut up i was processing. and thinking of ways to kill mingi and yunho.” he was about to say something when we heard a high pitch squeal and a loud thud. we quickly ran the other side of the ship. there was san and wooyoung. woo was lying on top of a slightly dazed san as they both laughed.</p><p>“he said he was in love with me too and i kind of got excited.” woo smiled sheepishly and he rolled off san and helped him up.</p><p>“kind of?” hongjoong asked sarcastically. i raised an eyebrow at san who blushed and ducked his head.</p><p>“you were right. he does love me back.” i crossed my arms over my chest.</p><p>“and?” he huffed in defeat and embarrassment as woo watched him curiously.</p><p>“and i should’ve talked to him about it before coming to you.” i nodded then gave him a warm smile. </p><p>“you guys are cute.” i said then grabbed hongjoong’s hand and turned to walk away.</p><p>“you and hyung are too!” they yelled after us. i flipped them off without turning around and smiled when i heard their loud laughter. hongjoong squeezed my hand and i looked up at him. he stopped walking and pulled me in wrapping his arms around my waist. as we stared into each others eyes i couldn’t help but think about the day that they rescued me. how lucky i was that san was right. i wasn’t alone anymore. i had a family. a home. and i was in the arms of the one that i loved. and as he leaned down and connected our lips, holding me securely in his arms, i knew that with him, i would always be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>